Chance of Fog
by Potionsmstrs
Summary: No leads on Metatron, Castiel, Crowley, Abbadon, or Kevin... so Sam finds them a case. They drive through a fog bank and things seem wrong... Post 8x23. OC's for plot. Beta'd by HyperTyper79. Rated M for language and implied sex.
1. Chapter 1

Dean unlocked the motel door, other hand laden with a six pack. Sam looked up from the laptop. "Dean, I think I found a case."

"We have a case. Find Cas, if he's still alive, find Kevin, find Crowley, find Metatron. That is more than enough on our plate already." Dean set the beers down, while sliding a bottle out, popping the top.

Sam looked tired. Tired of the same argument. "We have no leads on any of those fronts. At least we can be useful and work on a case. Just like the good old days."

"Yeah. Right," snorted Dean. "The good ol' days. Alright. Where is it?"

Sam smiled, glad to get back to what they know best. Hunting. "Red neck country. Virginia."

* * *

"Sammy? Why do I see signs for a ferry? I don't want my baby on no stinkin' ferry." This was an especially long ride and Dean wanted nothing more than to stand up and stretch his legs.

Sam pulled out the map. "Well, unless you want to drive an hour out of the way, we gotta get on the- woah!" He braced himself on the dashboard as Dean took a sharp left. "What the hell, Dean?"

A huge, childish grin was plastered across his older brother's face as he pulled into the parking lot next to a tiny building. "Don't you see the sign, Sammy?" Dean pointed, and Sam sighed, cradling his face in his palm. Showing every pearly white and with a twinkle in his eye, Dean read the sign out loud. "Jamestown Pie Company."

* * *

The ferry pulled away from the Jamestown dock. Michelle, the mate, couldn't believe how thick the fog was. She looked back at the pier and saw a car pull up, parking behind the stop sign gate. She excitedly grabbed her phone and called the mate on the boat that would pick up the car. "Sarah! You will never believe what car just pulled up. A black Impala. Tell me what the driver looks like when they get on your boat. Mhm. Alright, see ya."

Sarah hung up her phone and waited excitedly for when she would load the Impala onto her ferry. When she raised the stop sign gate and indicated it to drive on, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was them!

* * *

The brothers left the pie shop (Dean with a pie box in tow) and followed the signs to the ferry. Sam started sweating a little when he saw a sign saying that screening of vehicles is mandatory. He audibly exhaled, relieved, when there were no guards at the station. "Can you imagine explaining the trunk to guards if they were on duty?" Sam chuckled nervously.

Dean would have responded, but he was busy staring at the seemingly solid wall of fog. "Yeah. That shit ain't creepy." He inched the Impala forward and into the fog bank. The hairs on the backs of their necks stood on end, and they couldn't explain why, but something felt incredibly wrong. When they reached the end of the pier, they waited behind a stop sign for the next boat. Dean turned off the car and turned to Sam. "So, tell me what we're up against."

"I'm thinking vampire. Someone decided to put up a gazebo. When they started digging, they found a fresh corpse in a shallow grave, but there was no blood in it." They chatted about possibilities and then drove onto the boat when the stop sign gate raised. They followed the directions from the lady in charge and parked their car. Once the ferry pulled away from the dock, they got out and stood at the railing. In a matter of seconds, they were out of the fog. "What is up with that fog?" exclaimed Sam, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness of the cloudless sun.

"I don't know, but I'm more concerned with what is going on over there," Dean pointed at two of the ferry workers. The disagreeing workers were slowly getting closer to the Winchesters and the lady that directed them onto the boat kept looking their way. They started to be able to hear what the argument was about.

"I'm telling you, it's them!"

"Maybe it is two guys that dressed like them and restored a car to look like theirs. Leave the poor guys alone," said the male employee.

"Look, I have pictures on my phone!" She held her phone up to the guy. "The only thing missing is Castiel."

Sam and Dean automatically started to reach for their guns, but since they didn't know the full situation, their hands hovered over the pistol grips. The female employee finally walked directly up to the brothers.

"Hi. May I have your autographs? My friends will never believe I met you guys." She held out a note pad and pen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean blinked at the girl, not quite understanding. The smile started to slip from her face and she slowly lowered the notepad and pen. "I'm really sorry to have bothered you."

Dean winced as the poor girl started to walk away. He looked at Sam, who shrugged, then called out, "Wait! I'm sorry, but do you know us?"

She turned back around and blinked at them. "Not personally, but my friends and I are big fans. I want to add your autographs to my other two: Brian Cox and Peter Davison. That way I can say I've met four big name actors." She knew something was amiss when they didn't respond or look remotely knowledgeable of the situation. "You are Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, aren't you?"

"Aw hell, Sammy! It's happened again! You and this stupid case went and zapped us into the other freaking universe!" Dean threw his hands in the air and stomped around like a toddler. "Wait. Last time we had- what were their names again, ma'am?"

"Jared and Jensen..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Right. We had Jared and Jensen's credit cards and ID's." He excitedly pulled out his wallet, only to be disappointed with his normal identity thief cards. "Damnit! Sorry ma'am, what is your name?"

"Sarah Amundsen. Let me get this straight." She put her hands on her hips. "What you're telling me is that the shows are true, just like that episode when Balthazar transported you here? Sounds to me like someone is taking cosplay a little too far."

Sam put his hands up, palms towards Sarah, cautiously defending himself and his brother. "I know it is difficult to believe, but it is true. All of it. Can you help us? Find out what is going on, or, at the very least, help us find a motel. I didn't see one on the way here."

Sarah pondered this for a moment. "Alright. I'll help. On two conditions." The guys each raised an eyebrow questioningly. "One, you take a picture with me so I can brag to my friends. Don't worry, I'll tell them you're Jared and Jensen on their way to ComiCon. Two, you have to dish about Castiel and you, Dean."

* * *

They drove into the town of Surry and waited at the only diner while Sarah finished her shift. They didn't have to wait too long. She scooted into the booth next to Dean. He raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise and smiled at Sam. "Ok guys, what do you need help with?"

Dean was too busy wiggling his eyebrows, so Sam responded. "Has anything weird been going on lately? Anybody with weird looking eyes, or-"

Sarah cut him off. "Or the smell of sulfur or weird noises. I've watched every episode. I know the usual round of questioning. No, nothing like that. Only that fog bank earlier today. The weather conditions weren't even right for fog." They chatted a little more about possibilities, but they couldn't think of anything. Sarah reminded them of the motel situation. "If you guys want, and I don't want to sound creepy, but you can stay at my place. Well, I am house sitting for my dad while he is going to wooden boat shows for two weeks. There is plenty of room, a big tv, a comfy couch... and I won't charge you."

Soon they were on the road. Dean started smirking and took a breath to say something, but Sam interrupted. "No, Dean."

"Aw come on, Sammy! She looks to be half Asian, and she isn't exactly lacking in the chesticle department," pouted Dean. "Besides, it's not like we will be here for too long. Once we figure out what brought us here, we can figure out how to get back, then it's konichiwa Sarah."

Sam shook his head at his immature bother. "The girl is helping us. Warm bed, washing machine, hot water. I'm not going to let you ruin this."

* * *

They pulled up in front of the single story brick rancher. Sarah shyly smiled. "It isn't much, but it is where I spent the last half of my childhood." Sam and Dean nodded in appreciation; it was more than they grew up with. "Oh, and guys? I forgot to mention..." She unlocked the front door and a large golden retriever bounded out into the yard, jumping up and licking the brothers. "I'm also dog sitting."

Once in the house, she showed them to the bathrooms, washer and dryer in the garage, how to work the entertainment system, and the unfortunate sleeping arrangements. "There are four bedrooms. I am using the master with the king bed. This back room," she opened the door, "is the office. Computer, sewing machine, and an extra tv. This middle room," she opened the next door, "is where my niece and nephew sleep when they come over. They are five." Sam and Dean scrunched up their faces at the bunk bed with Star Wars and Disney sheets. Before they could protest, Sarah moved on to the last room. "This is the official guest bedroom. Queen size bed and dresser."

Dean walked in before Sam could, laid out on the bed and said, "Dibs."

* * *

The brothers had the computer set up and their father's journal out, looking for anything that might shed a clue as to what happened. Sam closed the laptop and rubbed his eyes. "I don't get it. Who would even want to get us out of the way by sending us here?"

Sarah placed a plate of fried rice in front of Sam and Dean. "My guess would be anyone and everyone you've ever met."

Dean looked up from the journal. "While you may have a point, that doesn't help us." He waited until her back was turned, pointed at the fried rice and mouthed, 'Dude!' excitedly at Sam. Sam responded by shaking his head no disapprovingly. "Well, even if we could contact Cas for help, it's not like he would help us."

Sarah whirled around and stuck a finger in Dean's face. "Don't you dare talk about Castiel like that! After all he has done for you and the trauma he just went through." She gasped when she realized. "You have seen him since the angels falling, right?" The guys shook their heads no, still shocked by her angry outburst. "I forgot, you guys don't see what the viewers see. Come on, the season finale is still on the DVR."

Sam and Dean sat in stunned silence after watching the episode. Sam was the first to speak. "Did I really look that bad?" Dean nodded.

"You have no idea how pissed off I get when you two hold secrets from each other. I actually stopped watching for several weeks when you didn't tell Dean about the demon blood, I was too mad." They looked abashed, so she calmed down. "Sorry. My friends and I are emotionally invested."

Dean slapped his thighs, stood up, and started pacing the room. "So. Cas lost his angel mojo. That is going to be a royal pain in the ass when we get back. Chances are, Naomi is almost as powerless as Cas. Who is left that is pissed off enough at us to send us here?"

Sarah just sat and watched, still in awe of them being there, in her living room. She quickly and quietly sent off a text without them noticing.  
"That leaves Crowley or Abbadon. Both are willing and capable of getting us out of the picture. Literally," said Sam. He went back to his laptop to research more demon lore and see if this universe had anything on the knights of hell.

A little while later, there was a knock on the door. Sarah jumped up to answer it and Dean ran to the bay window, gun at the ready, peeking through the curtains. She opened the door and heard, "If you're joking me, I'm all about starting some shit with you." Another woman stepped inside the door and was suddenly looking down the barrel of Dean's gun. Her eyes lit up. "Shut the fuck up! How in the hell did-" Sam splashed her with holy water. "Are you kidding me? What, you want me to show you my blood to see if it is red, too? I have some fresh cat scratches to show you. I don't want your knife on me. I don't know when you disinfected that thing last. That's nasty, by the way." She pushed her way past them and set her own laptop on the table. "Hey. My name is Lauren. I didn't believe Sarah when she said you were here, but I just saw proof that Jared and Jensen are at ComiCon." With that, she sat down and started typing. When no one answered her, she looked up to see Sam and Dean glaring at Sarah's best 'I'mguiltypleasedon'thurtme' face. Lauren stood up and pulled the guys into a big hug. "Be nice to her. She can't keep any secrets from me! Not that anyone can, but that is beside the point. I wouldn't consider her my best friend if she didn't tell me you guys were here." She gave them one last squeeze and went back to her computer. "Now. Can we continue?"

Everybody filled Lauren in and brought her up to speed. Nodding, she said, "It is a damn good thing you called me here, Sarah."

Sam furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why? What can you do?"

Lauren sat back and said, "So I can watch you purrty fellas work."


End file.
